


Rumors are true...

by wonxhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Wonhoon - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Refrigerator, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonxhoon/pseuds/wonxhoon
Summary: “The rumors are true, you are a monster in bed”





	Rumors are true...

  
  


It was a friday night, Jihoon was on his way home — well not really  _ his _ home, but a condominium he shares with the greatest playboy slash fuckboy in the university, “ACCIDENTALLY.”

 

For the love of Pete, how can they be  _ accidental _ roommates for almost 6 months! But that's another story to tell.

 

“Hey Jihoon, you seem to be home late today?” Jun ask him, the said man is also staying in the same building as him.

 

“Yeah, got stuck up with projects that need to submit.” Jihoon sighs. It's already late, 10:47 pm to be exact, and he's really hungry.

 

“Well take a rest.” Jun wave at him goodbye and walks out the building, maybe he’s meeting his boyfriend.

 

Jihoon takes the elevator and presses the button ‘7’, the floor where his place is at. He's hoping that there will be no headache welcoming him when he arrived.

 

*ting*

 

He looks up to see that he's already on the 7th floor. He walks to the last room and enter the password of the shared room.

 

‘2217’

 

Yes, His and his roommate's birthdate, such an obvious number for a room password.

 

Jihoon entered the room just to be welcomed by a dark silence.

 

_ ‘Oh? The devil must be out’ _

 

He goes straight to the kitchen to drink 2 glasses of water, go to the bathroom to pee and back to the living room to remove his school shoes.

 

_ ‘Tonight must be a peaceful night— _

 

“Ooooh” Jihoon was frozen.  _ ‘No don't tell me..’ _

 

“Oh God ughh Won— oh woo!” It was pure silence until he heard some slutty sound of a girl moaning.

 

_ ‘Ugh can't I have just one single relaxing friday night?!’ _

 

“Oh God yes yes Wonwoo yes ughh”  _ Why the fuck is that girl moaning like that _ ? Jihoon thinks.

 

And yes, this happened every Friday, or maybe not just Friday and it stressed Jihoon. It's not a secret that the campus playboy is a really handsome man that girls (and even boys) try to have a moment with him on bed (rumors say he's a monster) and Jihoon would be lying if he said that he never once hoped for it.

 

“Yes yes oh goooooood deeper ughhh.”

 

Jihoon can't hold on anymore. He's stressed with school and he just wanted a single peaceful Friday night! Angrily, he stomped towards the room door and opened it without a warning.

 

“WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU YOU CAN USE THIS ROOM TONIGHT TO FUCK SOME SLUTTY BITCH?!” Jihoon shouts angrily. Yes, the whole problem is that this shared condominium only have one bedroom that makes Wonwoo and Jihoon take turns with who will use the bed and the couch, and today must be Jihoon's turn for using the bed.

 

Wonwoo and the girl was shocked but Jihoon was more shocked by what he just saw, Wonwoo is lying on the bed while the girl is sitting on his little member. But the thing that makes Jihoon wants to run is how Wonwoo's dick was halfway through the girl's you-know-what. 

 

With wide eyes open Jihoon turnsaround and again shouts “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW”, shocked with what he just witnessed.

 

Wonwoo smirked and told the girl, “I'm sorry babe but I guess we can't finish it today.” 

 

“It's okay, as long as we can finish it next time” Said the girl. Jihoon leans on the doorway as he heard the girl speak and rolls his eyes when he heard them making out. After a while, the girl passed by him and he watches her as she makes her way out the room.

 

“I'm sorry sweetheart.” The way Wonwoo whispered sent shivers to Jihoon and he feels the hands back hugging him “don't be mad at me ack—” Wonwoo starts to kiss Jihoon's neck, but it was halted by Jihoon's painful rebutt.

 

“Don't fucking touch me, fuck boy!” Jihoon says and runs to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator to find something to eat. He's not feeling hungry, he just wants something cool because he's feeling hot near Wonwoo.Well, the boy just tried to hug him and kiss him with his nude frame.

 

“Ugh fucking bastard” Jihoon whispers.

 

“Am I that bastard?” Jihoon jumps in surprise when suddenly Wonwoo cage him with his arm— right hand on the refrigerator's wall and the other is one is above Jihoon's on the refrigerator's handle.

 

“Truth hurts, bitch can you please remove your hand?” Jihoon tries to remove his hand against Wonwoo but Wonwoo holds him still.

 

“Just how did your pretty brain think that you can barge in the room when I'm busy?” Wonwoo said as he comes close to Jihoon. Jihoon gulps when he feels Wonwoo behind him, still no clothes on. “Hmm?” Wonwoo's now whispering at him and Jihoon is now frozen not by the refrigerator's coolness but with Jeon Wonwoo's hotness.

 

“I-I'm sorry.. It's just that I'm super tired and got home with those slutty sounds and it triggers me.” Jihoon is now with his lowered and voice almost talking to himself.

 

“So, opening the room and disturbing us is your only answer?” Wonwoo still whispering on him. On the other hand. Jihoon is still frozen on his feet that he didn't notice that Wonwoo's right hand is now hugging him from the waist.

 

“I said I'm sorry oka—” Jihoon was stopped when he feels Wonwoo's lips start kissing him on the neck. “W-wait wonw-woo wait” Jihoon starts to fight him but Wonwoo's grip on his waist was more stronger.

 

Wonwoo stopped and put his lips beside Jihoon's cheek “What?”

 

Silence filled the room,Jihoon unable to speak.  That made Wonwoo smirk and continue to kiss Jihoon on his neck.

 

Jihoon didn't know how to react on the situation, he wanted to fight, but he also wanted to close his eyes and feel the sensation Wonwoo is giving him now, so he does. Without anything on his mind he accidently moans.

 

While Wonwoo is still kissing or rather sucking Jihoon's neck, he looks at the younger’s face to see how Jihoon is fighting himself not to moan.

 

“You fucking brat.” Wonwoo whispers as he turns Jihoon around and pushes him towards the open freezer of the refrigerator and kissing on the lips torridly and it makes Jihoon open his eyes at the sudden harshness move of Wonwoo.

 

“You fucking don't fight yourself not to moan, let me hear those” Wonwoo again kissed him more harder, his hand now resting on the freezer's floor while he moved closer to the young boy. Jihoon just grip on Wonwoo's waist wanting to push him but changes his mind when he starts to enjoy the kiss.

 

Wonwoo again smirked when the grip start to loosen, he grabs and guides Jihoon's hand to his neck and Jihoon gladly grabs him closer to him, keeping the kiss more heated.

 

With how Jihoon is accepting Wonwoo's action, Wonwoo looks at Jihoon's face to see how he is now relaxed at the feeling and Wonwoo just wanna have more fun.

 

Unexpectedly (for Jihoon,) Wonwoo suddenly grind against Jihoon's clothed member.

 

“Ugh! Uhh” Jihoon moans between the kiss

 

“That's more like it, babe” Wonwoo said.

 

With the friction down below that makes his member grow, the heated sensation and the coolness from the freezer, makes Jihoon wants to do more rather than kissing and grinding.

 

Jihoon stops kissing and hugs him by the neck and start kissing Wonwoo's bare chest.

 

“Yeah that's it, little princess” Wonwoo said and he guides Jihoons head as the younger leaves some marks, Wonwoo patting the youngers head and softly moaning on Jihoon's ears still grinding at him.

 

Silently, Wonwoo grabs an ice cube from its molder and slowly sneak it under Jihoon's shirt and place it above the younger's nipple, that makes the younger scream with the sudden action and Wonwoo stop grinding at him, focusing on playing the younger's nipples in a circular motiom.

 

“Ahhh! Fuck” Jihoon said breaking from kissing Wonwoo to feel the coldness that's placed on his nipple “W-won… won, ughmm” Jihoon breath with his unfinished words.

 

“What kitten? tell me” Wonwoo said looking at Jihoon.

 

“W-won.. w-oo ugh fuck” Jihoon said in whispers

 

“Tell me Kitten, come on” Wonwoo said and start planting small kisses on Jihoon's jaw.

 

Without saying words, Jihoon placed his hands on Wonwoo's waist and start grinding against him.

 

“So that's what you want? huh?” Wonwoo seductively replies.

 

“Ahh” Jihoon moaned when Wonwoo walks away from him and sits on a chair.

 

“Close that freezer and come here” Wonwoo said, smiling at him, maybe treating him as if he's really a kitten he owned.

 

Jihoon obeyed the playboy, closing the refrigerator and walking in front of him, standing.

 

“Remove this and this.” Wonwoo said, pointing at Jihoon's college shirt and his pants.

 

Hands shaking, Jihoon reach for his shirt and pulled it up. Halfway of pulling, Wonwoo attacked the younger's pinkish nipple that makes Jihoon moaned even louder, this boy really does have a sensitive nipple.

 

“Remove.” Wonwoo said when he felt Jihoon losing his strength to remove his clothes. Jihoon continue to pulled his shirt and placed the shirt above the table and grabs his pants to open it. Opening the button and undoing the zippers, again, Wonwoo grabs the younger's member and now it took Jihoon by a surprised that he moaned loudly, the loudest so far, that he lost balance and sat on Wonwoo's lap. 

 

Still not stopping Wonwoo from sucking the younger's nipple ang massaging the younger's member. Leaving the boy's mouth hanging from the moans. Since Jihoon lost his focus, Wonwoo continue to remove his pants, even the underwear. Now both of them are naked.

 

“On your knees kitty” Wonwoo said on Jihoon' s ears.

 

“Ahh” Jihoon, high in feels that makes Wonwoo smirk.

 

“Don't make me repeat it, Kitten” Wonwoo said and give Jihoon's member a slow stroke.

 

Without any other words, Jihoon was down on his knees. Looking gently on Wonwoo's eyes.

 

“Come on kitty, you know what to do, pay for the price of disturbing us.” Wonwoo gently rubs Jihoon's cheek and place his two finger on Jihoon's lips that the younger gladly accepts, licking and sucking it.

 

“Good boy” Wonwoo said as he slowly guide Jihoon's head near his cock at Jihoon still sucking his finger. Wonwoo slowly removes his finger and guides his cock on Jihoon's lips. Jihoon stopped and look at Wonwoo.

 

“You lips may be small but you can do it, come on, kitty” Wonwoo told him as Jihoon slightly letting his tongue go and give small licks “uhh, you really look like a kitten that's made for me” With Wonwoo's remark, finally Jihoon open his mouth and sucked  Wonwoo's member like a lollipop earning a moan from the latter. 

 

Hearing Wonwoo's moan, Jihoon tries to eat more of Wonwoo's as if his moans are the younger's energizer. Motioning up and down the oldest cock, Jihoon experimentally let his tongue rounds around the cock. Wonwoo continues to moan and groan, feeling Jihoon's small lips around his member.

 

Wonwoo grabs Jihoon's hair guiding him to reach more deeper, slowly, pleasure is eating both of them and makes Wonwoo thrust on Jihoon's small lips that makes the younger gagged on the sudden action. Tearing up a little, it makes Jihoon want to move away Wonwoo's cock but hearing the older moans makes his own cock dripping.

 

Wonwoo thrust on Jihoon more and more, deeper and deeper, feeling the younger moan on his cock. Feeling the pleasure building not until before he cum, he removes his cock on the other's lips and drag Jihoon into the bedroom. Once entered Wonwoo locks the door, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone. He pushes Jihoon on the bed and crawls above him.

 

“I don't care if you are against this but I just can't control this anymo—” before he finishes his words Jihoon grabs him by the neck and kiss him. Wonwoo surely got the message and lean down more to the boy.

 

“Just do it… Ahh” Jihoon said as he felt Wonwoo's member against him. Jihoon placed his hand on Wonwoo's waist and signaled Wonwoo to grind their cock to each other.

 

“Of course I will” Wonwoo sad and start to grind on Jihoon, again, grabbing the others hand and place it on his neck. “Hold on kitten, I won't be gentle today” He said and placed a kiss on Jihoon's lips.

 

“It's okay, as long as you did it and it's you” Jihoon said, eyes closed and he feel their cock, Wonwoo smirk at the sight and start kissing the neck of the younger, placing some hickeys on the place where it can be seen by the people perfectly. Leaving Jihoon all breathless, moaning so sweetly against Wonwoo's ear.

 

“How about the only lube we'll be using is only saliva and your cum?” Wonwoo said, seductively, biting on Jihoon's ear. The only thing Jihoon can respond with is a small moan. Wonwoo chuckled “I'll take that as a yes”

 

Pushing up, he kisses the younger's chest down to his stomach, down to his member. Slowly put his two finger on Jihoon's mouth “Wet this finger as much as you can, to remind you, no lube for you tonight” he said and start sucking the younger's member as Jihoon suck his finger.

 

Wonwoo hold Jihoon's dick harder as he is not hearing any sounds from him.

 

“Ahhhh.. N-no, W-wonwoo, no. P-please” Jihoon plead. Wonwoo now holds him softly, gently stoking it.

 

“Then let me hear you” Wonwoo said as his head fasten the movement, up and down, while his hand is moving gently.

 

“Ahh.. Uhh.. Ugh” Like how Wonwoo wanted to hear Jihoon. Wonwoo moan on Jihoon's cock, sending shivers on Jihoon's spine. Jihoon just wanted to moan out loud but he wanted to make Wonwoo's finger really wet. Soon,Wonwoo feels Jihoon's cock twitch from the sensation. He move his head away and start tocking his hand faster that makes Jihoon starts shouting in pleasure.

 

“Come on, do it, I'll give you 5 seconds to cum” Wonwoo said still moving his hands fast then start counting. Jihoon on the other side was mixed of moaning, groaning and panting. Not after 3 seconds, Jihoon let his seeds out as Wonwoo still move his hands, but now slowly, not letting Jihoon's cum go anywhere but his stomach.

 

“Open your legs, kitten and don't let the cum spill” Wonwoo said, taking out his fingers on Jihoon’s lips and guiding him to open his legs and folding the boy into half,legs now on Wonwoo's shoulder, making the ass hole come to life and Jihoon's saliva dripping on his hands.

 

Without any words, Wonwoo start to dive in, licking his hole and making Jihoon moan with the sudden contact.

 

“Ahhh Wonwoo ahh” Screams Jihoon, hands grabbing the sheet on the bed.

 

Wonwoo ignoring Jihoon as he continue to make out with Jihoon's hole, licking, sucking and even the tongue enters the hole back and forth making Jihoon crazy, learning how Wonwoo do good things when his tongue is at work.

 

When Wonwoo finished his job making out with Jihoon's hole, he runs his fingers on it making Jihoon let out a long and satisfying moan. Wonwoo take a look at the boy and see how beautiful this fairy was. 

 

Wonwoo lick some of Jihoon's cum and kiss the boy straight to the lips, letting the boy taste himself.

 

“You're quite a sweet one, kitten” Wonwoo sad between the kiss. Disturbing Jihoon by the kiss my slowly enter one finger on Jihoon's obviously virgin hole.

 

“Ahh” Jihoon moaned between the kisses, Wonwoo going down to the chest, to the nipple. Slowly moving his finger slightly letting Jihoon feel some pleasure before putting the second one.

 

“T-that hurts” Jihoon said grabbing wonwoo's arms that has it's finger inside him.

 

“Shh, it will fade, kitty” Wonwoo said, licking the tears that comes from Jihoon's eyes. Kissing him back to the lips as his finger starts to work on its wonder. Starting it slowly, when Wonwoo sense that Jihoon is now relaxed he try to curl it a bit that makes Jihoon scream quietly, starting to move fast and Jihoon starting to enjoy the pleasure, moaning and panting once again.

 

Wonwoo, starts to play with his hole, curling, twisting and even scissoring it. Making Jihoon scream some unrealistic words that no one knows could exist.

 

“W-wonwoo p-please ahh uhh won” Jihoon sounding more desperately

 

“It's not enough, kitten, just a little more” Wonwoo said sweetly.

 

“N-no I can't, p-p-please w-won-wonwoo” Jihoon trying to tell him.

 

Wonwoo didn't listen to him and adds the third finger, not letting him relaxed anymore and just enter the hole faster making Jihoon scream more louder than before.

 

“Uhh Ahh Won-ahh” Jihoon moaned. For more in and out Wonwoo removed his fingers, scooping some cum of Jihoon on his stomach and running it down his hole, getting more for his own cock. Stroking it up and down until his cock was filled with Jihoon's cock. That idea makes Wonwoo just want to enter the boy and pleasure them both, so that's what Wonwoo do.

 

Without any words from Jihoon, he entered him, ignoring the crying plead of Jihoon. Moving his hips on a medium pace, letting Jihoon relaxed on it. When Jihoon starts to be familiarized with the feeling, Wonwoo continue to move his hips in a crazy manner, making Jihoon wants to cum fast. 

 

Well, it's not the fuckboy if he isn't gonna play with it making his move without a tempo, slowing it then moving like a beast then stopping and changing direction. Making Jihoon's member spit some pre-cum and some cries that send into Wonwoo's cock. While still playing on the hole, Wonwoo accidently hit Jihoon's golden place that makes Jihoon let the most beautiful moan Wonwoo ever heard that he stop playing and just hit the same part over and over again, hearing Jihoon's beautiful moan.

 

Feeling the pleasure building up he starts kissing Jihoon sweetly and he moves again faster hitting the same spot. Feeling Jihoon's walls tighten around his cock, signaling him that he is now close, so Wonwoo grabs Jihoon's member and starts moving it fast, as fast as how Wonwoo thrust inside Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon continue to moan into the kiss, being so dirty as before.

 

“Kitten, I'm close ahh” Wonwoo said between kisses and moans.

 

“M-me t-too” Jihoon response.

 

Few more thrusts and Jihoon spills his cum between their bodies and Wonwoo continue to thrust inside, wanting his release, then after, fills Jihoon with his cum. Thrusting slowly and slowly, hearing Jihoon’s soft moans. Wonwoo leans down on Jihoon's side, his member still inside Jihoon. Both of them panting.

 

After a minute of silence, Wonwoo speak.

 

“Are you okay?” Said looking at Jihoon's eyes.

 

“I guess so?” Jihoon look back at Wonwoo

 

Wonwoo smile, he scoop Jihoon's cum on their stomach and tasting it.

 

“You taste good though.” Wonwoo said and Jihoon's now blushing.

 

Wonwoo scoops again placing it to his tongue and kissed Jihoon, letting Jihoon taste his own for the second time.

 

After the minutes of kissing, Wonwoo breaks it and looks straight on Jihoon's eyes “Do you really think we became roommate accidentally?” he speaks.

 

“Huh?” Jihoon asks, confused as he hugs Wonwoo's waist

 

“Stupid, I can't believe you haha I planned this all, like all” Wonwoo said and there's Jihoon dumbly looking at Wonwoo as if he doesn't understand a thing. 

 

Wonwoo just laugh at his expression. “I'll tell you next time, first let's clean up”

 

From being dumb looking boy, he suddenly moaned when Wonwoo starts to remove his cock from Jihoon's hole and Wonwoo's cum starts flowing out from his ass.

 

Jihoon was ready to sit up and clean himself to the bathroom when suddenly Wonwoo starts making out again with his hole, licking his own cum and sucking to remove the cum on his hole, telling his tongue entered his hole to ‘clean’ it more. and Jihoon just moan and moan from the action of Wonwoo.

 

“Get up, let's continue it on the bathroom” Wonwoo said, bringing him in the bridal style.

 

Jihoon starts kissing Wonwoo's jaw and whispers at him

 

**_“The rumors are true, you are a monster in bed”_ **

 

And wonwoo kissed him back on the lips as they walk their way to the bathroom.

  
  
  


-끝-

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy hehehe
> 
> Twitter: wonxhoon   
> Proofread by: ms_adya  
> #Wonhoon 💜💚


End file.
